Choice
by hotflower06
Summary: 6 1/2 years later Rennesme must choose Jacob or Nahuel
1. Interruptions

**Author's Note: Thank you Karlene for PMing me to write **_**Choice**_** and **_**How Did You Know?**_** Hope you all enjoy chapter one of Choice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: 6 1/2 years later Rennesme must choose Jacob or Nahuel**

Chapter 1 (Uninvited)

RPOV (Reneesme's)

Time had always been something of a burden for me; it came and went too fast for me to ever catch. Once I was only a baby and next here I was ringing Jake's bell for our first official date. I felt silly in the pink dress Alice had dressed me in standing outside his house _well Billy's house but still_.

"Coming!" he called out the window

Sure it seemed weird for I the girl to pick up the boy but well there was nothing normal about me and Jake. He was a shape shifter half-human, half-wolf, and I was half-human, half-vampire.

"Come on I'm freezing!" I called

I heard his laugh his gorgeous, sexy laugh. I laughed at myself really I should only be 6-7 years old but I wasn't human. I grew at an astounding speed I knew which scared my family, but sometimes I was grateful for my astounding growth because I was able to grow to Jake's age sooner than if I was human.

It was funny to think that time had stopped for Jacob just like it had for my family they were all frozen in time while I sped through it. I had stopped growing now, from now on I would stay the same my mind would grow but my body wouldn't.

Sometimes I would wonder if I could ever reproduce _or would Jacob and I be all each other would have?_ It was a question that would haunt me at night, I knew Jake was an alpha _wouldn't he want someone he could reproduce with?_

I laughed at myself again _here I was on my first date with Jake and I was already thinking of our kids?_ How strangely pathetic for myself to think these thoughts no one in their right mind would think on their first date.

"What you laughing at?" Jake asked wrapping his warm arms around my cold torso, I leaned back into him.

"My own stupidity," I answered

"Ness you're the least stupid person I know," he said

I smiled it was true what he was saying, at that moment I wanted so badly to kiss him. _Stupid premature hormones _I thought to myself.

I leaned up as Jake inched down then swiftly pulled away; he must have seen the shock and hurt in my eyes. "Someone's here," Jake said a look of apology on his face.

"The pack?" I asked, I wondered if they had decided to spy on us, Embry had joked of our first date saying if we found a wolf in Jake's hedge not to be alarmed.

"No, they smell like…a vampire," Jake growled the word 'vampire' he only used it for me not wanting to make fun the vampire part of me.

I stared shocked at him, "a Cullen?" I asked

Jake answered by shaking his head, "no, something else but it isn't strong,"

"Ahh Reneesme there you are!" called a familiar voice I turned to see Nahuel a half-human, half-vampire like myself walking up Jake's driveway.

"Hi Nahuel," I greeted politely

"It's nice to see you again Reneesme, like I said 6 ½ years ago I have returned," he smiled at me.

"I see but you can call me by nick name everyone does," I said, _well except my parents_.

"No he can't'," Jake became protective

Nahuel ignored him and walked over and placed a small kiss on my hand, "I'm yours," he said.

Jake's eyes widened with fury, I could see the hairs on his arms tingle as he tried to control his internal rage.

"That's sweet but I already have Jake," I said

"But he's a werewolf how in the world could he ever understand you? I'm like you, we _**need**_ each other, please," he begged.

I hated to see a grown man beg as he was now, but I already had Jake _and that's all I wanted right?_ I wondered.

"We're already dating, it's too late," Jake finally said. I knew he was trying to keep his cool; he was seconds away from transforming.

"Well sometimes these things don't work out, so I'll stay in town for a bit. I'm sure your family has room for one more," he said. "And I'm sure they'd like me a whole lot better then you," he said to Jake.

That was enough for Jake to transform; he jumped onto Nahuel pushing him to the ground. In a blast of fury he began attacking the man beneath him, breaking skin **(AN: I don't know if that would actually happen) **fresh blood soaked Nahuel's shirt and he screamed in agony.

"You bastard!" he shouted throwing Jake off

I wasn't worried about Jake I knew he would heal quickly, but Nahuel hadn't stopped his bleeding.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"Yeah but see what he did to me? He could do this to you Reneesme, he could kill you!" Nahuel said showing his blood soaked shirt.

I felt sick at the sight before me _but Jake would never do this right?_ I wondered then a picture of Emily flashed across my eyes. Sam hadn't meant to but one moment had ruined Emily's face she was still beautiful but her face was forever scared.

"I wouldn't," Jake finally said breaking the silence

"No you wouldn't mean to but it's a part of you," said Nahuel

"I wouldn't hurt you Nessie, never. I promise," he said taking hold of my hand

"I know," I said I felt warm tears prick at my eyelids I loved this boy so much but Nathuel was right. Jake could hurt me or even worse kill me and that put a damper on my fantasies of the two of us together. "Jake I want to go home," I finally said

I knew I didn't want to go on the date right now and worry about Nahuel the whole time.

**A/N: What do you think? R&R please! **


	2. The Heart's Choice

**Author's Note: I am so happy right now! Thanks you guys! I was debating to wait on this story until I finished my others, which could take forever as I'm stuck… Anyways so happy! So here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 2 (The Heart's Choice)

RPOV (Reneesme's)

"Nessie?" called Jake

"Go away!" I shouted, my voice cracked, I was tired not only physically but mentally too. I had cried the whole night and the morning too.

"Please Ness," he begged entering my room I lifted my head off the pillow. I noticed the tray in his hand

"I brought food and ah…" he trailed lifting up a cup filled with thick red liquid; blood. And it was fresh too.

"Thanks." I said sniffling and grabbing the cup while he put the tray on the bed.

I chugged it down, loving the taste

Jake crunched his nose in disgust but said nothing; this was something he had gotten used to about me, not that he enjoyed it.

"Is Nahuel still here?" I asked after putting the empty cup back on the tray and dabbing my face with a napkin.

"Yeah." Jake said his mouth turning into a frown

"Is he ok?" I asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" he asked angrily

I glared at him in response "you hurt him Jake at least have the decency to check on him," I stated

"What are you my mother now?" he asked his voice turning cold

"No but maybe you need one," I stated. I was still angry at him; he had been such a jerk to Nathuel.

"Let's not get into this again," he growled

I involuntary shifted back on my bed, it was jerk reaction but the mood suddenly became thick and cold.

"Nessie I wasn't," he said

"You're just a time bomb," I stated my eyes welling up with water then running down my face.

"I wasn't going to transform and attack you," he said

"You attacked Nahuel." I stated as if it were a good enough reason for me to be scared of him. I know Jake better than this; still I couldn't stop thinking of Nathuel and how much pain he had been in last night.

"He was trying to court you, and I love you Nessie you know I do!" he shouted

"Do you?" I asked, he never once voiced his emotions

"Yes I do! I've never felt this way not even for Bella!" he exclaimed

"Hold on you mean my mother?" I asked

"Well..yeah..kind of…" he trailed

"You liked my mother?" I asked stunned, _why had he never told me this? Or better yet why didn't my mother tell me?_

"Yeah I also kissed her twice," he said holing up two fingers

I stared dumb founded at him, _him and my mother?_

I felt fury run through my veins, "when?" I asked

Jake shifted on his feet, he seemed slightly embarrassed… _or was he now afraid of me_? No it must be embarrassment.

"While she was dating Edward," he answered looking down

"She cheated on him?!" I asked

"Actually I forced her to kiss me," he said

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted

"I liked her ok?" he asked like it wasn't so bad _but it was! He kissed my mother!_

"Was it good?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"Was it so good that since you couldn't have her I was the next best thing?" I asked grabbing one of my throws pillows off the floor and hitting him with it.

"No, I think that somehow I knew all along about you. Especially during the pregnancy Ness I couldn't stay away from Bella and then you came and the past just disappeared it was you I could only see. Ness you need to understand I merely had a crush on your mother I was young and didn't know what love really was, until you," he said calmly as he kneeled in front of me.

I stared at him wordlessly, I couldn't blink I felt weightless he just admitted he loved me_. Hurry up and say something idiot_ I scolded myself.

"I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to get upset I just never knew that you loved my mom. To be honest I never thought you liked anyone," I said

"What are you jealous of your mother now?" he asked smirking

"No, or at least not because she kissed you because it wasn't a big deal to you, right?" I asked

"She was my first kiss," he said, I frowned in response "but your first kisses are never the good one's anyway right?" he asked

"I would hope not in your case, but in my case well you know I've never kissed boy," I said

"Yeah Ness that's kind of pathetic I mean really you're like seven right now you should be married by now have like six kids, come on!" he joked

I rolled my eyes, "but really Jake I've never kissed anyone," I said hoping he could read between the lines.

"Oh," he said realizing "you want to kiss me don't you?" he asked smirking

"Yes I was going to last night," I said

"You mean before we were rudely interrupted?" he asked

I nodded leaning forward, his lips touched mine and it was nothing like I imagined. It wasn't heated just nice Jake's lips moved slowly against mine and I tried following I felt awkward and shy. I pulled away first and pulled my head into my arms as I felt the blush-_blame my mother's genetics for this one_-inch across my cheeks.

"Ness?" he asked

"Sorry I guess I'm not a good kisser am I?" I asked

Jake laughed, _so my embarrassment was funny to him_? I looked up ready to glare daggers at him when he said.

"Ness you were fine, like I said your first kiss isn't your best kiss but it sure is memorable,"

"So next time I'll be a better kisser?" I asked

"As long as you let it happen, don't force it," he answered

I nodded

"Was I at least better then my mother?" I asked

Jake didn't seem like he wanted to answer

"You have to remember that she has had experience," he finally said

"Yeah but still was she better?" I asked

"Oh Ness it doesn't matter does it?" he asked

"Please just tell me!" I begged

He made a small nod

"Yes she was better? Or yes I was better?" I asked

"Ness," he whined

"Please?" I asked

"Your mother was better." He stated

"OK." I said as it sank in

"It doesn't matter though ok?" he asked

"Right, I should go get change," I said remembering I was still wearing my pajamas.

"I guess I'll wait outside your room then," he said smirking

"Pervert!" I shouted as he left my room I heard him laugh in the distance.

I quickly changed into a blue dress, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I sat down on my still un-made bed. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't said I loved Jake too _because I did right?_ I never really thought I had a choice but what if I did, _have a choice I mean_. That put everything in a new perspective. With that I got off my still un-made bed and headed out of my room.

"Let's go," I said putting my small hand in his large one. Hoping he wouldn't see my mind as it wavered between him and Nathuel _I guess my heart just couldn't choose._

**A/N: I was hoping to update sooner, still I hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill R&R please!**


	3. Inbetween

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3 (In-between)

RPOV (Reneesme's)

I walked towards the main house my hand still being held by Jake.

"Did I do something?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

I turned towards him, shaking my head I couldn't bring myself to speak. Because I wasn't even in the moment; my mind was flickering. Flickering between Jake and Nathual. _What are you doing Reneesme? Up until last night you were crazy for Jake, you couldn't stand being away from him. What's going on?_

"Come on Ness, I'm freaking out here. Say something, please!" he begged me, stopping us on our voyage to the main house. He turned to me with dark eyes that took my breath away; this must be 'dazzling' my mother always talked about.

"It's nothing Jake I'm just thinking," I told him tugging on his hand; he stumbled slightly but then stood his ground.

"Then speak Nessie. I'm worried, I'm worried your gong to choice him. Please just ease my pain, I can't lose you to him," Jake said his expression turned to one of pain.

I frowned, dropping our hands I looked down. "I don't know who I want." I mumbled looking down; I could feel my words stab him in the heart. It wasn't fair to question who I wanted more, but I had always been told it was Jake, I had never questioned otherwise. But now the idea of someone else thrilled me yet scared me at the same time. It was new and fresh. I had spent my whole life by Jake's side; I knew his scent, his mannerisms, I knew him. However I didn't know Nathual and that thrilled me, not knowing I mean.

"Go with your heart then Nessie but I'm not giving up so easily," Jake said his voice cracked; he was crying. It was the first time I had heard him cry perhaps there was more to him then I realized.

I looked up cradling his left cheek in my hand, with his help of course bending down so I could reach him.

"I want to know that I can be in this a hundred percent. I'm not trying to hurt you Jacob," I told him.

Jake nodded reluncently, leaning against my hand. Stray tears were falling down his cheeks and I felt my heart cringe in pain.

"Let's go," I said tugging on his hand. I dropped my hand that had been pressed to his cheek and tugged him along with me.

"Hi Reneesme!" Alice squealed as we entered the house gripping me in a strong hug.

"Hi Aunty Alice," I said hugging her back.

"Cheer up Ness he's fine," Rosalie said as she came over to give me hug.

I felt Jake stiffen beside me, it had taken Jake a while to warm up to Alice but somehow he still couldn't stand Rosalie.

"Watch it dog!" she warned

Jake bit back his reply another surprise for him; he was usually the one fueling the fights between Rosalie and him.

Rosalie sighed in defeat and motioned for us to enter the living room.

"This is like a bad version of déjà vu," Jake said.

I looked at him strangely then back at Nathual who was on a makeshift hospital bed composed of blankets. He had bandages all over him; his abdomen, forehead, smaller ones along his right arm. His dark eyes turned to mine, but they had lost that glimmer they held last night. All I could see was the pain he was in.

"How are you?" I asked Nathual dropping Jake's hand and walking towards him.

"I've been better," he said giving me a small smile.

I grabbed his hand that was lying above his abdomen. I immediately felt the temperature difference; compared to Jake, Nathual was just luke warm; a in-between of hot and cold; a balance.

"You surprised?" he asked noticing my surprised expression.

"Sort of," I replied; this was the first time I had felt someone like me; someone in between; not human but not vampire.

My mother walked over to us placing a cold hand on my back I shivered. "Sorry," she apologized.

I looked up at her, she must have been through something like this; choosing between fire and ice.

My father walked over to us, bending his head to whisper at me, "did he tell you?"

I nodded; my mother noticed her eyes flashed between us then at Jake. I saw the moment it hit her; realization, she looked down her 'blush' in vampire form.

"It wasn't serious Reneesme." She promised me

"Of course not." I mumbled, still though, the thought of them together bugged me; I didn't like that Jake who might be 'the one' in cliché terms had crushed on my mom before I was born. _This was really messed up. _

"No use whispering in a house filled with vampires…and a wear-I mean shape shifter," Emmett said glancing towards Jake.

"Let them have their secrets," grandma Esme said.

I smiled at her; I know it was impossible to keep anything secret in this house having a psychic for an aunt and a mind reader for a dad also the fact that my family has really good hearing. Still though, it was nice to know that _most _of my family didn't need to eavesdrop on everything.

"Fine be that way." Emmett said pouting like a little boy

Nathual laughed, we all turned back to him in surprise "I never had a real family except for my sister its nice," he explained. His smile stayed as his laughter receded, I found myself staring at him and him staring back. I felt so out of my normal self and pushed into a crushing teenage girl_. What is happening to me?_

Jake walked over gripping my hand tightly in one of his. I turned towards him; he seemed in control just staring back at me with big sad eyes. I turned back to Nathual who too was giving me the same expression.

"Ok enough!" Alice shouted appearing beside me grabbing my other hand and dragging me away from Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Girls slumber party!" Alice said

"Girls slumber party?" I asked stunned

"Yes, when a bunch of girls get together, chatting over boys, watching chick flicks, doing makeovers, eating food, well actually only in your case," Alice explained.

"No, I know what a sleepover is, but why?" I asked

"Well…I seem to remember when another girl I know had boy troubles," she said glancing at my mom.

"I seem to remember that the girl you know had a horrible time at these sleepovers," she said.

"Bella that's just harsh," Alice said pretending to be wounded by the comment.

"Ok anyways, why?" I asked

"Because your having boy troubles too," Rosalie said

"She is?" asked Emmett

I ignored that question, "fine." I said.

"Yeah! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice said jumping up and down, and then she turned towards the guys. "Boys out, girls only!" she ordered.

"Seriously?" asked Jasper who also looked wounded in the emotional sense.

"Yeah Jazz, because if you stay Bella will want Edward and Rosalie will want Emmett and Reneesme will be by herself." Alice explained

"What if I pretend to be a girl?" Emmett asked doing a little ballet turn which was extremely grateful for a guy of his build.

"Out!" Rosalie said shoving him when he refused to move.

"Bye love," my dad said to my mother before leaving; probably worried that he would get attacked by my mother if he didn't leave. I saw a glimmer of a smile spread across his face as he left.

With that Carlisle and Emmett moved Nathual out of the house and Jake relucently followed.

"I love you," he whispered before going, but not giving me a chance to say 'I love you too' and at the moment I wasn't sure I wanted to.

**A/N: So? R&R please! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
